Sound Of Sonic
by The Sack Geek
Summary: SoundVille es una ciudad hermosa... ¿Quien lo podría arruinar? Según algunos, Sonic Ventus The Hedgehog y sus amigos tienen poderes que ni ellos saben... / PELÍCULA


**¡Hola lectores!**

**¡Porfin eh subido mi película! Jeje... Espero que la disfruten, me costo algo, pero bueno, aquí esta puesto... Este es un estilo anime, así que, imaginen este fanfic edición anime. ¡Esta recomendado!**

**PD: Este fanfic es universo alterno. Ya sabrán porque.**

* * *

><p>SoundVille, un pequeño pueblo hermoso... ¿Quien destruiría toda esta dulzura? Según las almas ocultas desde este magnifico lugar... Una ciudad tranquila, divertida, y recomendable para vivir... Pero, todo esa hermosura, puede convertirse en todo un gran desprecio... Fuego, destrucción, odio... Puede llegar en cualquier momento... No se sabe, todavía ese momento no ha llegado... Pero recuerden, siempre hay esperanza...<p>

Entre las ciudades de SoundVille, era de noche. Casas protegidas, esta ciudad es segura... Desde una casa, una hermosura, en buen funcionamiento, desde arriba de la casa dormía un erizo, color azul. Parecía que tenia una pesadilla. El viento soplaba, hacia que las cortinas se movieran, el erizo tenia una gran pesadilla, se movía, la sabana se caía, no soportaba el sueño. Así que, despertó, ojos en platos completamente. Daba suspiro.

-Que pesadilla tan terrible.- Susurro el erizo.

El erizo mira a la ventana, vio las estrellas desde su cama, eso lo tranquilizo. Se volvió a dormir profundamente. Sin lío de pesadillas. ¿De que tratara ese sueño? No se sabe, ni el. Ya que, los sueños se pueden olvidar rápidamente. Seguramente tu olvidaste el sueño que tuviste hoy. El nombre del erizo es "Sonic Ventus The Hedgehog" aunque no de gustaba que lo llamen por su apellido. A la mañana siguiente, Sonic miraba por la ciudad desde la ventana de la casa, pues, curiosamente estaba detrás de el un zorro de dos colas color amarillo.

-Este erizo a estado mirando la ciudad casi toda la mañana, parece que de importa demasiado...- Pensó el zorro, con cara neutral. -¡Hey Sonic! ¡Como estas!- Dijo fuertemente el zorro, cara feliz, casi como siempre.

-¡Tails!- Dijo Sonic volteando a ver al zorro. -¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí? ¿Sigues teniendo las llaves?- Pregunto curiosamente.

-Si, las sigo teniendo. No llevo mucho tiempo.- Contesto Tails a las preguntas del erizo. -Aun seguís en piyama, ¿Te has olvidado que vamos a jugar fútbol con Knuckles y Amy?- Pregunto el zorro, intentando recodar lo que tenían ambos amigos planeado.

-No lo eh olvidado, realmente, estaba pensando en el sueño que tuve... Una chica gritaba "auxilio."- Dijo el erizo, pensando en ese sueño, hasta que Tailslo interrumpió...

-Esos gritos serán de... AMY... ¿No?- Dijo con voz burlona.

-¡ERES ZORRO MUERTO, TAILS!- Grito Sonic lleno de furia.

El pequeño zorro da una pequeña risa -Ya sabes que me gusta hacerte enojarte con ese tema.- Dijo con la misma risa. -Bueno, vistete, ya se hace algo tarde.- Recomedo Tails

Después de 10 minutos, caminar por casi las calles de la ciudad, pudieron llegar en donde estaban Knuckles y Amy, un edquina color rojo y una eriza rosa. Ambos erizo y zorro llegan con un pequeño cansancio.

-Perdonen la demora amigos.- Dijo Tails intentando que los amigos intenten de comprender.

-¡Llegaron tarde! Al menos podemos jugar por unas horas...- Dijo Knuckles con su mirada enojada. -Bueno, Ventus, ya es hora de entrenar.-

-¡No me llames Ventus por mi apellido, Knuckles! ¡Sabes que me llamo Sonic!- Dijo Sonic enfadado.

-Sonic, no lo intentes que cambie, tu ya lo conoces.- Dijo Tails tocándole el hombro al erizo.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿Jugamos o no?- Pregunto la eriza rosa animando a sus compañeros.

Después de unas grandes partidas, ya era la hora en donde el sol se iba a irse, era un hermoso tardecer. Ya era la hora de irse a la casa, ambos amigos se despiden...

-Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Ventus, tengo algo para ti, para mañana. Me tengo que ir.- Dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa, y se va

-¡Que tengas suerte, Sonic! Yo necesito irme a casa, necesito hacer una cosa que prometí. ¡Los dejo!- Dijo Tails despidiéndose de Sonic y Amy.

Sonic estaba un poco preocupado, no sabia que hacer, ya que Knuckles lo odia. Si, exacto, ambos son rivales como los conocemos siempre. Amy noto el preocupación que tenia Sonic, ella lo quiso calmar.

-Oye Sonic, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas nervioso?- Pregunto de forma dulce.

-¿Y-yo? N-no-no, para nada.- Respondió con toque de nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo, Sonic, aunque tu y Knuckles son rivales, no pasara nada. ¡Es solo una prueba!-

-¿Y si no soy tan bueno para esto?- Dijo Sonic deprimido bajando la mirada

-¡No te deprimas! ¡Se que lo lograras!- Dijo Amy con una felicidad tratando de animar a Sonic.

-Bueno, gracias, ¡Gracias por el orgullo!- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿No? Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que visitar a mi primo Silver para jugar un pequeño partido que de prometí. ¡Te veré mañana!- Dijo Amy, y se fue de la escena.

-Con que amigos... ¿Eh?- Se pregunto deprimido.

Ya el sol iba a ocultarse. El erizo con su cara deprimente decidió irse de la escena sin ningún motivo, se fue un rato al bosque, claro, caminando. Era de noche, Sonic, el erizo seguía deprimido... Tenia su mirada abajo. No quiso tener una charla, quería estar solo por unos momentos.

-"Para eso están los amigos, ¿No?" Siempre seremos amigos... Aunque quisiera... Ahg, olvidarlo, nunca aceptara.- Susurro Sonic, estaba hablando por si mismo.

Sonic no es el único de aquí, pues detrás de un árbol estaba un erizo color negro, su capucha tapaba su cara, no tenia una sonrisa aparente. Parecía que este erizo miraba a Sonic, como si fuera a asesinarlo. Intento acercarse al otro árbol para ocultarse, pero no sirvió: piso una rama pequeña y al romperla, Sonic lo escucho. El erizo con capucha se escondió en el árbol que estaba. Pero ya era hora de decirle...

-¿Q-Quien esta aquí?- Pregunto con miedo.

-Ventus... SoundVille esta en peligro...- Dijo un erizo negro, oculto de un árbol, tenia una capa que de tapaba su rostro.

-¿Como sabe mi apellido?- Pregunto, con mas miedo que la ultima palabra.

-No puedo decirte mucho... Me tengo que ir... O si no me atraparan...- Dijo silenciosamente, y desaparece.

Sonic se fue rapidamente a su casa. No sabia como rayos sabia su apellido.

* * *

><p><strong>AVER, SI, LO SE, SE QUE ESTO ES DEL TRAILER, PERO BUENO, YA VERAN QUE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO CON UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA. <strong>


End file.
